The Final
by AkagiFueru
Summary: It was the final battle of the exorcist. Two exorcist has a promise they shares, but one would never be able to keep the promise. LaviYuu pairing, warning of character death and a bit of OOC.


Disclaimer: My first DGM one-shot. I got the idea while listening to the song of The Final by Dir en Grey. And I will never own -man even if I pray for a full years, the same goes to Dir en Grey.

The sky was dark. Dawn has yet to come for their usual task of waking the resting one. It was far from resting for everyone on the dark order HQ though. The Earl has commenced their final battle today. Most of the exorcists are doing their own task. They are always on the guard, whether it's for training or improving their skills. They would need it to face the Noah clan very much. Science department has done their very best to research and supporting the exorcists. Neither side has taken notice of the two missing exorcist who was on the library currently.

_**Unable to be worded...**_

Lavi has decided to have some talk with Kanda. They have been lovers already for quite a time, yet the samurai never even once tell the Bookman's apprentice about what will he do once the battle ended, no Earl, akuma and such. Just a normal world without any threat. The question never really bugged him, but now he really needs the answer. He was planning to propose the teen samurai, living together with him, although Bookman has already rejected the plan. If he got a 'yes', then he would reconsider about being a Bookman and such. Yuu is much more important to him right now, and who'd care about them being both guys? Screw the rules!

The stoic samurai had no idea about why he had been called into the library by Lavi. He wasn't the type who would be scared by the final battle, so the idea of him being clingy was off. Regarding of private matters, he didn't really think of going to be hugged, glomped, or being kissed by his boyfriend. This was not the first time he was called anyway, and it's usually something serious, regarding a mission, information, the Earl, the battle, etc. And he was grateful for that. His mind was in a complete mess now and he is not going to take any risk of making it worst more.

------------------------------

"Yuu…ne…have you planned something after this over? Like…where will you go or what?" the red-head ask quietly in the silence, not wanting to ruin their quiet and peaceful moment for a while. Both of them are now sitting together, sitting on the floor except the library's chair and leaning against the wall instead, hands entangled to each other on their secret spot. The samurai sighed as he heard the question. He leaned his head into Lavi's shoulder gently, as he murmured as an answer. "I don't know… I never thought about it before…I don't even know if I have any other reason to live except for destroying akumas…" The red head smiled gently as he pat his lover's shoulder. He takes a deep breath as he relaxed once more and move to face his lover. "Yuu…if you think you don't have anywhere else to go after this…would you go together with me?" The grayish-blue iris shot up as the samurai looked into the warm green iris. "Are you sure…you're not joking right? Cause I can smack some sanity into your head if you somehow end up getting hit too hard by Bookman and losing your brain…" The red-head laughed hard at the statement. Surely Yuu knows that he's been hit far too hard by his gramps…but doesn't he alright until now? "Nope, Yuu. I am not joking." Kanda just stare onto those eyes. Warm and it feel like welcoming. Lavi didn't lie.

"After this battle ended…I promise to give you my answer"

_**And as my blood flows…I found my reason to live…**_

This was a hard battle. They never know that the Earl would have hundreds of level 3 and level 4 akumas. This was just insane…the way the generals are taking it too seriously…it seems like the battle won't end soon. They have been fighting for hours already. It's been past dawn already, and the akumas are coming more and more, no matter how much they have been destroyed previously. They sky was blue, radiating with the white shine of the sun. It was supposedly beautiful, yet it's tainted by the smoke, the once beautiful land was now in ruin. The battle has destroyed everything.

------------------------

"Fuck!" It has no end. He was surrounded, nowhere to escape, and he was tired. The thought of himself thinking of 'escape' made him shudder in disgust. He would never escape. He won't taint his pride by escaping these 'akumas'. He silently rolled his eyes to the side, presented by the view of a fierce battle between Lavi and the akumas far away from him, just enough for him to saw the silhouette. "Che… I won't have any face to look at that idiot again if I gave up now…" He turned back to the hoards of akuma awaiting him as he readied his 'Mugen' and stepped forward to face them off.

"_Yuu…if you don't have anywhere to go after this…would you go together with me?"_

Closing his eyes, he started to remember the piece of words that seems to be very precious to him as he smiled a bit. As he dodges more attacks and destroys some akumas, it seems clear to him that he would have no other choice than to use his last skill. He was forced to remember the fact he have only few petals left, and he would mostly lost his life if he use it in his current condition. **I'm sorry Lavi… seems like I won't be able to keep my promise…heh…how ironic… **"Kinki Sangenshiki…" as his innocence glowed, he felt the last of life he had was drained, and he knew this is going to be the last…but he was glad. At least, he met Lavi. **This is the last…** And as he moved forward, all that was shown was a hint of sad smile across his face.

**Take care, Lavi…**

----------------------------------

As the Bookman junior fought the now less challenging akumas, a sudden shudder crept into him. As he gave the last akuma a finishing blow, he dropped into his knee, feeling very tired. He looks aside to see that his comrades are now going to assault the Earl. "Good… they're safe…" his heart beat has quickened soon as he realize that Yuu wasn't there. **Where's Yuu? **He ran and searched everywhere, screaming Yuu's name as loud as his lungs allow him to. His heart was pounding in fear, his breath has coming out ragged, and the blood from his minor injuries that was starting to bleed again made him dizzy.

"_After this battle ended…I promise to give you my answer"_

"God…Please…Oh God… Let him be safe…" he continued to run; ignoring the loud voices of battles as his comrades was now assaulting the Earl. As he ran more and more without any result, his hope has begun to fade. **Yuu…where are you?** "Yuu…you promised me to meet again after this battle…and answer my offer…" as he walked slowly into the road, he saw something that knocked his breath out from his lungs. As the Earl was destroyed, his eye was welling up with tear. "Yuu…"

_**Even the loved ones scattered in my arms…**_

The dark order was victorious. The have finally defeated the Earl and realize their hope of a new world. Allen was now officially one of the generals. Even with this as the prize, they don't looks really happy at all. To bring such a day, they have lost too much sacrifices. Hundreds of finders, scientists and now, in their last battle, they lost one of their best exorcists, Yuu Kanda.

Lenalee has cried a lot, she refused to attend the small celebration the Order made for their victory despite the very happy news of victory. Komui and Reever didn't say anything at all. They just stay silent as they prayed toward a dark coffin decorated with the order's cross. Lavi has been really silent afterward, and as Bookman get him away from the order, he took the job to replace the former Bookman. His eye has no longer the usual spark of happiness…it was cold and held a little hint of sadness.

_**Let's give it an end, The Final…**_

A year has passed since the last holy battle in Edo. A figure walked in grace below the cherry blossoms tree. His fiery red hair danced together with the breeze as he walked toward a small pond covered in pretty flowers. His green single eye was devoid of any emotion. **Japan has become such a great nation now…** He stopped as he gaze toward a blossoming lotus in the pond, in an instant, his eye held a bit tint of sadness on it. He kneeled before the pond, reaching his hand into the little lotus as he smiled a bit and stroked the petals gently.

"_Yu…if only you are here right now…"_

The wind was getting stronger, and as the wind ceased into a gentle breeze, no one was on the pond anymore. Instead, far away, there was a figure walked to take his leave from Japan. He is now leaving Japan. He is now leaving the emotion he had. He is now ending the 49th alias of him, Lavi, who he held so dearly up until now, and starting his 50th alias. He won't look back anymore; he would do his job as a Bookman, because it was the final decision…

**How I wish to listen to your words back then Gramps… though I don't really want to forget about this too. 'A Bookman has no need for a heart' huh? Yuu…I won't forget about you…I will never regretting my encounter with you. You will always be my first and last emotion…farewell….**

A/N: Believe me peoples, I really don't want to kill Kanda (he is my favorite character) but it's necessary for the plot of the story. Tell me what do you think about my first one-shot. Review?


End file.
